Phalaenopsis violacea
| wikispecies = Phalaenopsis violacea | commons = Phalaenopsis violacea }} Фаленопсис фиолетовый или виолацеа ( ) — эпифитное трявянистое растение семейства Орхидные. Вид не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название Phalaenopsis violacea. Синонимы * * * * * * Природные вариации * или * * * * Биологическое описание Миниатюрный моноподиальный листопадный эпифит. Вариация Phalaenopsis violacea var. Borneo в настоящее время выделена в отдельный вид Phalaenopsis bellina. Цветонос твердый, часто зигзагообразно изогнутый, несущий небольшое количество цветов. Цветы восковые, обладают приятным ярко выраженным ароматом сравнимым с запахом некоторых кувшинок, фрезии и бергамота. Размер цветка в поперечнике 5-6 см Лепестки эллиптические или овальные-эллиптические. Цветущие растения встречаются в течение всего года, массовое цветение с весны до осени. Много цветовых вариаций. Листья мясистые, эллиптические или продолговатые-эллиптические, острые или затупленные, у взрослых растений более чем 25 см длиной, 12 см шириной. Ареал, экологические особенности Малайзия (Перак, Селангор, Малакка), Суматра (Mentawai, Simeuluë). Встречается в низменных лесах. Часто селится на мангровых деревьях. Освещённость в местах произрастания около 10.000 люксов, относительная влажность воздуха круглый год не менее 80 %. История Обнаружен на Суматре, около населенного пункта Палембанг, Тейсманном (Teijsmann) в 1859 году. В культуре В культуре с 1960 года, не сложен и из-за приятного запаха цветов весьма популярен. Температурная группа — теплая. Влажность воздуха — 50-80 % круглый год. Полив по мере просыхания. Идеальная дневная температура — 28-30°C с понижением в ночное время до 24-25°С в течение всего года. Светолюбив, на прямого солнечного освещения не переносит. Цветёт круглый год. Отцветшие цветоносы удалять не следует. В период цветения старые цветоносы «активируются» и выдают по нескольку цветков, а после цветения опять замирают. Этот цикл повторяется из года в год. Периода покоя нет. Наиболее предпочтительна посадка на блок или в пластиковый горшок с субстратом из сосновой коры средней фракции. Phal. violacea var. alba и Phal. violacea var. coerulea по некоторым отзывам растут медленнее. Некоторые первичные гибриды (грексы) Bee Ridge — fuscata х violacea (Bates Orch. (Raymond Brown)) 1980 Celebes Violet — violacea х celebensis (Sky Island Orchids) 1994 China Wonder — violacea х stobartiana (Takaki Orchid Nursery) 1996 Corning’s Violet — violacea х corningiana (C. Sheviak) 1976 Datu Chan San-Chang — violacea х pantherina (Tham Chee Keong) 2000 Donna Louise — violacea х hieroglyphica (L. Dewey) 2004 Equalacea — equestris х violacea (Fredk. L. Thornton) 1967 Essence Yuhmei — floresensis х violacea (Shih-Fong Chen) 2001 Fintje Kunriawati — pulchra х violacea (A. Kolopaking) 2004 Fribourg — violacea х inscriptiosinensis (Luc Vincent) 1992 Germaine Vincent — violacea х speciosa (Luc Vincent) 1994 Phalaenopsis X Gersenii — violacea х sumatrana (естественный гибрид) Hans Burgeff — sanderiana х violacea (Royal Botanical Garden Peradeniya) 1960 Harriettiae — amabilis х violacea (Veitch) 1887 Iwan Kolopaking — parishii х violacea (Atmo Kolopaking) 1981 Java — fimbriata х violacea (Fredk. L. Thornton) 1970 Jennifer Palermo — tetraspis х violacea (J. Palermo) 1998 Lanny - violacea х schilleriana (T. Sukarya) 1980 Little Darlin' — violacea х cochlearis (Jones & Scully) 1969 Luedde-violacea — lueddemanniana х violacea (Veitch) 1895 Lung Ching’s Baby — javanica х violacea (Brothers Orchid Nursery) 1981 Malacea — violacea х mannii (Fredk. L. Thornton) 1970 Mok Choi Yew — gigantea х violacea (C. Y. Mok) 1968 Norman — fasciata х violacea (Chas L Beard) 1969 Penang Girl — violacea х venosa (Ooi Leng Sun Orchid Nursery & L) 1984 Penang Violacea — violacea х micholitzii (Ooi Leng Sun Orchid Nursery & L) 1987 Phurplefetti — philippinensis х violacea (Dr John W. Hutchinson (John Ewing Orchids, Inc.)) 1995 Princess Kaiulani — violacea х amboinensis (Oscar Kirsch) 1961 Samera — bellina х violacea (M. Liu) 2003 San Shia Crystal — violacea х modesta (Hou Tse Liu) 1999 Spring Rain — maculata х violacea (Herb Hager Orchids) 1974 Sulaceous — sumatrana х violacea (Fort Caroline Orchids Inc. (Dr Henry M Wallbrunn)) 1975 Phalaenopsis x Valentinii — cornu-cervi х violacea (естественный гибрид) 1959 Vilind — violacea х lindenii (Wm. Kirch Orchids Ltd. (Ernest T. Iwanaga)) 1969 Violet Charm — violacea х mariae (Arthur Freed Orchids Inc.) 1971 Zuma Elf — violacea х stuartiana (Zuma Canyon Orchids Inc.) 1981 Литература * Christenson, E. A. 2001. Phalaenopsis: a monograph. (Monog Phalaenopsis) 162—164. * Comber, J. B. 2001. Orchids of Sumatra. (Orch Sumatra) * Segerbäck, L. B. 1992. Orchids of Malaya. (Orch Malaya) * Seidenfaden, G. & J. J. Wood. 1992. The orchids of peninsular Malaysia and Singapore. (Orch MalSing) * Wood, J. J. & P. J. Cribb. 1994. A checklist of the orchids of Borneo. (L Orch Borneo) * Griesbach RJ, 1998, Phalaenopsis violacea: a new look at an old species. Orchids 67. (5): 484—489 * Griesbach RJ, 1997, The biochemical basis for the blue flower color mutations in Doritis pulcherrima and Phalaenopsis violacea. Lindleyana 12. (2): 64-71 * Christenson EA, Whitten MW, 1995, Phalaenopsis bellina (Rchb. f.) Christenson, a segregate from P. violacea Witte (Orchidaceae: Aeridinae). Brittonia 47. (1): 57-60 * Anon, 1993, Phalaenopsis violacea Witte. Anggrek no. 6. 6-8 * Holle de Raeve A van, 1990, Phalaenopsis violacea. Schlechteriana 1. (1): 3-7 * Riley W, 1989, The magnificent Phalaenopsis violacea. Florida Orchidist 32. (3): 131—137, 166—169 * Dourado FM, 1986, Phalaenopsis violacea et ses stations naturelles de Malaisie. Orchidophile, 17. (71): 1044—1046 * Dourado FM, 1981, Phalaenopsis violacea. Bull. Orchid Soc. S.E. Asia, no.9. 8 — 10 * Sweet HR, 1981, Observations on the genus Phalaenopsis. Phalaenopsis violacea Witte. Bull. Sabah Orchid Soc. 2. (5): 11 — 12 * Gessner U, 1979, Neunzig Jahre Phalaenopsis violacea — Zucht von 1887—1976. Orchidee 30. (3): 120—127 * Dourado FM, 1978, Phalaenopsis violacea of Malaya. Amer. Orchid Soc. Bull. 47. (8): 699—700 * Luckel E, Rollke G, 1976, Phalaenopsis violacea Witte 1860. Orchidee 27. (6): centre page pullout, p, xxv — xxviii * Saltzman ML, 1976, Orchids of distinction: Phalaenopsis violacea. Orchid Rev. 84. (1000): 304—306 * Anon, 1973, Phalaenopsis violacea. Bull. Orchid Soc. S. E. Asia, no. 10. 7-9 * Sweet HR, 1972, Observations on the genus Phalaenopsis: part 7. Phalaenopsis violacea Witte. Orchid Dig. 36. (1): 11-12 Ссылки * фотографии, варитеты на сайте phals.net * на сайте Especes de Phalaenopsis * на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * на сайте GRIN Категория:Орхидные Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Флора Юго-Восточной Азии